Exchange!
by Maria Scientia
Summary: Semua terjadi begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas (?) Warning! OOC, alur tak jelas apalagi ceritanya, percintaan sesama jenis, dan lain-lain! (untuk Snawta Qyrios)


**Title :** Exchange!

 **Rate :** T+

 **Genre :** Komedi absurd plus freak!

 **Disclaimer :** OwaSe itu milik Mas Takaya sama partner-nya, saya pinjam tokoh untuk fantasi aneh sebentar saja.

 **Note :** Enjoy saja lah.. _Semoga saja_ _ **Mbak Snawta**_ _puas dengan fik ini_ , hehee..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di suatu pagi yang amat sangat indah, di sebuah kota dalam sebuah dunia. Ada terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai kuning tengah berjalan gontai segontai-gontainya.

Langkah kaki diseret, tak peduli dengan sol sepatu yang lama kelamaan makin menipis. Nampaknya, ia lagi galau sodara-sodara.

Namanya Mikaela, seorang pemuda berusia mungkin sekitar 20 tahun. Memulai hari di pagi ini dengan tidak hepi lantaran semalam dirinya bermain-main dengan pasangannya selama beberapa turn. Tak ada jeda istirahat sama sekali, si pasangan tak memberikan waktu bagi Mikaela buat bernafas. Bodo amat sama lubang buang hajatnya yang lama kelamaan makin longgar, yang pentingkan si tersangka pelecahan puas.

Dan inilah yang Mikaela tak sukai, selain karena dirinya dipaksa (awalnya dia mau saja sih), tapi entah kerasukan apa, Yuuichiro, pemuda yang statusnya pasangan dari Mikaela, mulai melakukan serangan bertubi-tubi hingga matahari terbit. Padahal ya, Mikaela paginya harus kerja sambilan di suatu kafe, habis itu ngampus, sedangkan Yuuichiro dengan enaknya bisa tidur nyenyak seharian lantaran tak ada jadwal.

Kejam kan? Tidak adil memang, tapi itulah hidup.

Lalu Mikaela akhirnya tiba di kafe tempat ia kerja sambilan. Di sana dirinya bertemu dengan sang pemilik kafe, namanya Shinya, seorang pria surai perak dengan umur hampir menginjak usia 30 tahun. Tampangnya boleh juga, tapi sayangnya Shinya itu jiwa ketertarikan dengan wanita hanya sebesar 15%, sisanya? Biarkan rumput bergoyanglah yang menjawabnya.

"Oh, Mika.. Selamat pagi, _sweety_.." sapa Shinya dengan ramah selagi dirinya sibuk mengelapi meja-meja tamu.

"Pagi.." balas Mikaela dengan sekenanya, masih melangkah gontai tanpa mempedulikan sebuah tanda lantai basah. Alhasil, pemuda surai kuning itu langsung saja terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya.

"Ah, sepertinya aku lupa memberi tahu jika lantainya lagi basah.."

Apes memang hidup Mikaela untuk episode kali ini. Rasa-rasanya ia ingin sekali minum porstex dalam sekali teguk.

Shinya dengan berbaik hati membuatkan segelas coklat hangat, tapi dirinya diam-diam menulis di daftar hutang Mikaela untuk segelas coklat tersebut. Kampret memang!

"Mika lagi galau ya?" tanya Shinya sembari memberikan coklat hangat bikinannya.

"Iya nih, bang. Galau banget rasanya.." Mikaela dengan polos menerima dan memulai sesi curhatnya.

"Pasti ada kendala sama Yuuichiro lagi ya?" tebak Shinya yang sudah pasti benar.

"Iya nih, bang. Si Yuuichiro itu akhir-akhir ini ngeselin banget.."

"Ngeselin kayak apa emangnya?"

"Itu tuh.." Mikaela menundukkan kepala, agak malu-malu untuk cerita. Namun hati ini seperti berkata jika dirinya kudu cerita, kalau tidak kan enggak enak kalau ditampung terus. "Yuu akhir-akhir ini mainnya kasar.."

"Haa?" Shinya melongo. Berpikir jika bocah dungu macam Yuuichiro memang bisa main kasar? "Mana mungkin, ah. Aku lihat Yuu itu anak baik-baik, enggak mungkinlah main kasar. Imposiblek, dud, imposiblek!"

"Yeileh, anak baik untumu soak! Udah jelas-jelas kalau semalam, Yuuichiro melakukan itu sebanyak 13 ronde dan dia sudah keluar sebanyak 15 kali.."

Ya, astaga! Shinya entah kenapa seperti terserang syok jantung selama sepersekian detik. 13 ronde plus 15 kali keluar itu kan hal yang sangat warbyasah sekali.

"Terus kamu keluar juga?" tanyanya kepo.

Lawan bicaranya mendengus kasar, "Ya iyalah! Masa aku gak ngeluarin juga..?"

"Berapa kali?"

"17 kali.."

Eh, buju begile! Ini bocah-bocah kok sistem reproduksinya hebat sekali ya? Shinya saja membayangkan dirinya dengan pasangannya, Guren namanya, saja tak pernah sampe sebanyak itu.

Memang betul apa adanya, jika istilah 'Yang muda lebih mengairahkan!' itu benar sekali.

Shinya buru-buru menampik pikirannya barusan, "Terus kamu kesel sama Yuuichiro, nih?"

"Kesel banget! Kamu sendiri bagaimana, bang?" tanya Mikaela kemudian.

"Aku?" Yang ditanya sedikit tersentak. Ia mengalihkan pandangan, "Bagaimana ya? Guren akhir-akhir ini lagi biasa-biasa saja sih.. Hehee.." ucapnya dengan senyum santai.

"Memang kalau gak biasa kayak gimana dia?"

"Ya, begitulah.."

Begitu bagaimana? Mikaela entah kenapa menatap Shinya jenuh. Kesal karena tak diberi penjelasan yang lebih mendetail.

Pemuda bersurai kuning itu kemudian menghela nafas pelan, "Hah... Andai saja kita bisa bertukaran.." gumamnya.

"Wah, bagus tuh! Eh, enggak sih! Jangan bicara seperti itulah, Mika.." balas Shinya buru-buru.

Kelihatannya sih kagak ngarepin, padahal dalam hati pengen-pengen saja dia nyoba buat tukeran. Ingin sekali-sekali nyobain rasanya bareng Yuuichiro itu kayak gimana. Bukannya Shinya ingin selingkuh dari Guren loh ya, hanya saja dia penasaran.

Enggak sadar Shinya malah ngelamun, sedangkan Mikaela diam memperhatikan orang yang tentunya lebih tua dari dirinya.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Mikaela kembali menghela nafas, "Ya sudahlah, bang.. Sebaiknya aku kembali bekerja sebelum ngampus.." Ia bangkit dari duduknya.

Shinya tersadar sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya selama beberapa kali, "Ooh, okay-okay.."

Dan tanpa disengaja Shinya menyadari sesuatu. Ketika Mikaela melangkah gontai, pemuda itu sama sekali tak memperhatikan dan malah menyemplungkan kakinya ke dalam sebuah ember berisi air bekas pel. Mikaela sontak tergelincir kembali, kepalanya hampir membentur lantai dengan keras.

Namun keajaiban, semua itu belum sempat terjadi karena Shinya dengan hero-nya langsung saja melompat untuk menjadi bantalan untuk Mikaela. Melindungi pemuda itu dari keras dan dinginnya lantai dalam ruangan.

Lalu seketika... Semuanya berubah menjadi gelap gulita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"HUWAAA...! Apa yang kalian lakukan!?"

Pemuda lain yang kita ketahui namanya Yuuichiro, baru saja berteriak histeris lantaran sebuah pemandangan ganjil yang tak mengenakan di depan matanya.

Mau tahu apa itu?

Saat ini sekitar 3 meter dari tempat Yuuichiro berpijak, nampak dua manusia yang amat ia kenal tengah berpelukan dengan dramatisnya. Yang satu bersurai pirang, si Mikaela, tengah menangis unyu-unyu manis dalam dekapan seorang pria dewasa bersurai gelap, yang ini namanya Guren.

"Guren sialan, begok, kampret, dan lain-lain! Apa-apaan kau peluk-peluk Mika segala!?" bentak Yuuichiro sembari melangkah lebar mendekati dua insan yang kepergok selingkuh.

Pria itu menoleh malas, "Jangan ngomong sembarangan kau, bocah! Dia duluan yang meluk-meluk aku. Hei, kau menyingkir sana!" ucap Guren mencoba menjauhkan pemuda bersurai pirang dari dirinya.

Alih-alih menyingkir, Mikaela malah mengeratkan pelukannya, masih dengan tangisan sendu. "Huwee.., Guren mah tega! Aku lagi sedih begini malah disuruh menjauh!" rengeknya sambil gelayutan manja, bahkan nekat mengelap umbel yang tak sengaja keluar dengan kemeja si pria dewasa.

"Ya gue sih kagak masalah elu peluk-peluk, cuma itu loh, ada pacarmu.."

"Yuuichiro itu bukan pacarku! Mengertilah Guren! Yang pacarku itu kamu!"

Yuuichiro seketika menganga, dagunya jatuh hingga permukaan lantai, bahkan kalau boleh tubuhnya pun ikutan jatuh ke dalam jurang paling dalam.

"Mika mah tega ngomongnya! Memang aku salah apa sama kamu!?" tanya Yuuichiro dengan penuh penekanan di setiap ucapannya.

"Kamu jahat sama aku, Yuu! Jahat banget!" Dijawab pun sama Mikaela dengan nada dramatis.

Yuuichiro menggaruk kepalanya, "Coba jelaskan padaku, Mika, di mana letak kejahatanku.."

"Banyak! Kamu jahat sama aku banyak banget!"

"Ya, yang mana?"

"Ya, pokoknya banyak banget!"

"Ya, 'banyak banget' itu yang mana, nek!?"

Yuuichiro naik darah. Jika saja itu yang berbicara bukan Mikaela, pastilah ia ingin sekali menendangnya ke langit ke tujuh.

Guren menghela nafas, ia sibakkan poninya dengan gaya keren, "Sudahlah, Shinya, berhenti main-mainnya.." ucapnya pelan.

Apa? Sekarang jika keliatan, mungkin mata Yuuichiro berubah jadi titik. Tadi si Guren manggil siapa? Shinya?

Mikaela mengangkat kepala, ditatapnya Guren dengan tatapan lega, "Jadi kamu percaya jika aku ini 'Shinya'?"

"Ya, enggak sih! Sebenarnya aku masih kagak percaya.."

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu dulu!" Yuuichiro menyela cepat, "Ini sebenarnya ada apa?"

Guren bergerak menjauhkan sosok yang luarnya Mikaela, dari dekapannya. "Sudah sana. Sebaiknya kamu jelaskan juga ke bocah dungu itu!"

Mikaela menyeka air mata, kemudian menyedot ingus dalam-dalam, "Langsung ke intinya saja, Yuu.." Ada jeda untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia lanjut menjelaskan, "Intinya itu ya, aku ini Shinya. Dan aku sama Mikaela itu tukeran tubuh. Paham?"

Yuuichiro bengong. Matanya kembali titik. Enggak ngerti atau memang jalan otaknya lagi lambat, maklumlah masih pake pentium. Sedangkan Guren malah menguap selebar-lebarnya.

"Maksudnya apa ya?"

"Duuh, begok banget sih! Maksudnya aku sama Mikaela tukeran badan. Jiwa Mikaela ada di badanku, dan jiwaku ada di badannya Mikaela ini!"

"Loh, kenapa bisa begitu!?"

" _Long story_ -lah pokoknya. Padahal aku sama Mika tadi cuma enggak sengaja tubrukkan doang, lalu begitu sadar tadaaa, beginilah hasilnya.." terang Shinya dalam tubuh Mikaela dengan santainya.

"Terus Mika-nya ke mana?" Yuuichiro mulai mengedarkan pandangan, mencari-cari sosok pria tinggi bersurai perak yang sejak tadi tak keliatan.

Tak terduga, ruangan sunyi itu diinterupsi sama suara ponsel yang berdering dengan nyaring.

Si Guren yang sejak tadi bengong sambil ngupil, terpaksa menghentikan aksi korek-korek hidung dan beralih mengambil ponsel dari dalam sakunya. Ternyata ponselnya yang telah berbunyi, saudara-saudara.

Yuuichiro dan Mikaela (Shinya) diam memperhatikan.

"Halo, Shinya ya ini?" tanya Guren tiba-tiba. Bisa saja dia bertanya demikian, soalnya tadi lihat sendiri jika nama yang terpampang di layar ponsel adalah nama 'Shinya'.

Dua orang di samping Guren buru-buru merapat lantaran ingin ikut mendengar atau malah ingin ikut ngomong sama si penelepon.

Dan bertepatan pada saat itu, raut Guren berubah drastis. Yang semula datar tetiba berubah jadi garang. Dua orang itu tak jadi merapat. Ada apa dengan Guren?

Setelah perbincangan panjang tanpa ada balasan dari Guren, maka sambungan pun akhirnya terputus dari pihak penelepon.

"Gawat nih.." gumam Guren pelan.

"Apa? Apa yang dikatakan Mika!?" Yuuichiro menyemburkan pertanyaan.

"Hei, Guren! Itu tadi Mika, bukan?" Mikaela (Shinya) ikutan bertanya.

Yang ditanya menggeleng lemah, "Bukan, yang tadi itu bukan Shinya.."

"Lah, terus?"

"Itu tadi orang tak dikenal yang make ponselnya Shinya. Dan dia bilang kalau dia mau nyolong ponselnya setelah memberi tahukan sesuatu."

Yuuichiro mengerutkan alis tanda tidak mengerti, "Terus Shinya-nya?"

"Aku di sampingmu, Yuu.."

"Maksudnya Mika-nya."

Guren tak langsung membalas, ia diam dulu untuk beberapa saat. "Dia..." Jeda lagi, "Kecelakaan..."

"UUAAAPA!?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tubuh Shinya terkulai lemas di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Ada selang infus yang menancap di lengannya, ada juga selang alat bantu pernapasan yang menyalur ke hidung mancungnya. Kepalanya terdapat perban melilit, kaki dan tangannya juga ada perbannya.

Mata pria itu terpejam erat. Alat pendeteksi detak jantung yang terletak di samping kasur nampak menunjukkan spektrum yang bergonta-ganti. Kadang bergaris naik-turun, kadang malah datar seutuhnya.

"Bisakah kalian tenang sebentar?" tanya seorang dokter dengan paras tampan, terserahlah mau kalian banyangin dia ini siapa, toh dia ini tokoh enggak penting.

Namun bukannya sang dokter didengar, tiga manusia yang saat ini berkunjung malah merengek-rengek meratapi nasib si pasien.

"Huweee!" Yuuichiro menangis merengek dengan tampang kuyu, "Pliss, Mika, jika seandainya elu beneran Mika, jangan tinggalkan aku dengan cara seperti ini!"

Lalu di sebelahnya ada si Mikaela (Shinya maksudnya), ikut-ikutan merengek, "Oii, Mika, elu kalau mau mokat jangan bawa-bawa badan gue dong! Setidaknya kita balikan dulu, entar baru deh kamu boleh mati.."

"Terserahlah mau siapa dirimu!" Guren menambahi, tapi ia tidak merengek, "Tapi kurang ajar sekali kau pake ada acara kecelakaan segala! Memang kamu pikir siapa yang bakalan membiayai rumah sakit ini, begok!?"

Dan entahlah rengek-rengekkan aneh lainnya bakalan seperti apa. Yang jelas si dokter di situ _speechless_ , bingung mau berkomentar yang bagaimana. Ada ya pembesuk yang ngeliatin temannya sekarat tapi malah komentarnya aneh bin ajaib seperti mereka?

Lalu dengan tidak terhormatnya, sang dokter yang kesabarannya sudah habis, menendang tiga orang itu dari rumah sakit lantaran mereka berisik. Ada pula surat keterangan pasien yang dilemparkan langsung mengenai wajah rupawan Guren.

Pria yang mendapat kertas itu segera membacanya malas. Terdapat tulisan di kertas bahwa pasien 'Shinya' hanya mengalami koma, belum diketahui kapan akan sadar atau kapan akan tewas. Doakanlah yang terbaik. Dan bonus di bagian bawah kertas tersebut, terpampanglah nominal biaya Mas Shinya selama di rumah sakit.

Guren tanpa pikir panjang langsung saja meremas kertas itu jadi bola dan melemparkannya sembarangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah menunjukkan waktu di malam hari. Mungkin saat ini sudah pukul 8 malam.

Ketiga manusia bergender laki-laki itu nampak tengah terduduk lemas di bangku taman yang sepi. Sinar lampu yang hanya satu di samping bangku mengarah ke bawah, ke arah mereka. Menambahkan suasana mereka yang super suram.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?" Mikaela (Shinya maksudnya) yang duduk di tengah-tengah seme, memulai pembicaraan.

"Percaya saja sama takdir.." balas Guren yang lagi ngisep nikotin.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu cemberut, "Guren! Sudah kukatakan untuk berhenti merokok, bukan!?"

"Memang apa pedulimu, bocah?"

"Sialan, aku ini Shinya, tahu!"

"Bodo! Luarnya kamu bukan Shinya.." Guren pun segera ambil-ambil jarak ketika orang yang katanya Shinya itu sedang berusaha meraih rokok yang terselip di antara bibirnya.

Yuuichiro menoleh dengan tatapan datar, ia berdehem, "Ehem-ehem.. Apa kalian melupakan jika ada aku di sini?"

"Ah?" Mikaela (Shinya) menoleh, "Tidak, Yuu. Aku tahu jika kamu ada di sini.."

"Hei, Mika.." Pemuda surai gelap itu mulai mendekati temannya itu.

"Maaf, Yuu. Tapi aku ini Shinya.."

"Ayolah! Semua ini hanya membingungkan saja! Aku tak peduli kamu Shinya, karena di luarnya bagaimana pun juga kamu adalah Mika.."

Yuuichiro mempersempit jarak, bahkan nekat merengkuh pinggang pemuda bersurai pirang, kemudian menariknya mendekat. Shinya dalam tubuh Mikaela langsung panik bukan kepalang, masalahnya ada Guren di lokasi, bagaimana jika dirinya dikira selingkuh?

"Oii!" Baru saja dipikirkan, Guren langsung saja mendorong kepala Yuuichiro agar menjauh dari si pirang. "Apa-apaan kalian bermanja-manja di hadapanku? Tidak sopan tahu!"

"Apaan sih lu!? Merusak suasana saja! Lagian Mikaela ini kan pacarku, harusnya enggak masalah dong!" protes Yuuichiro kemudian.

"Bolehlah luarnya dia berwujud pacarmu, tapi tetap saja dalemnya punyaku!"

Aduh-aduh, jadi beginikah rasanya diperebutkan?

Shinya yang berada di tengah-tengah entah kenapa merasa senang sendiri.

Lalu Guren dengan paksa menarik Mikaela (Shinya), memeluknya erat seperti tanda kepemilikan. Dan dengan kakinya yang panjang, ia pun menendang Yuuichiro hingga pemuda itu terjatuh nelangsa dari atas bangku taman ke permukaan tanah.

Jika dilihat bagaimana pun, untuk adu fisik jelas tentu saja Guren-lah pemenangnya, adu ketampanan pun juga Guren yang bakalan menang. Itu semua adalah sebuah kenyataan yang menyebalkan bahwa sebenarnya Guren itu tiada tanding dalam hal apa pun.

Namun bagaimana pun juga, dilihat dengan sebelah mata, wujud sang uke di antara mereka adalah sosok Mikaela. Yang itu berarti si uke adalah milik Yuuichiro. Tapi kenapa dalamnya musti Shinya? Kan Shinya sukanya cuma sama Guren, pakai-pakai _body_ -nya Mikaela sama saja kelihatan di mata orang lain seperti Guren-lah pacarnya Mikaela.

Yang seperti itu kan malah absurd kan toh? Atau malah sebutannya _crack-pairing_?

Yuuichiro pasrah, walau bukan tipenya banget. Ia duduk bersila di atas permukaan tanah sambil mendengus sekesal-kesalnya.

Apa dirinya harus terpaksa melupakan Mikaela? Atau menunggu saja hingga Shinya yang katanya lagi koma untuk segera sadar. Yaah, semoga saja semua itu berjalan sesuai pikiran.

Dan lalu angin dingin pun berembus. Membuyarkan Yuuichiro dari lamunan, sekilas menoleh, seketika itu pula maniknya melebar ketika menemukan sosok pria tinggi tegap dengan surai perak tengah bersandar pada pohon di taman itu.

Yuuichiro sontak bangkit berdiri dan berteriak, "Shinya!" Membuat pasangan yang lagi bermesraan sontak jungkir balik lantaran terkejut.

"Apaan sih, Yuu, manggil-manggil?" Shinya dalam tubuh Mikaela segera berkomentar.

Pemuda itu masih menunjukkan muka horor sambil jari telunjuk mengarah ke arah yang dimaksud, "Enggak. Aku beneran liat Shinya.."

Kepala dengan surai gelap serta pirang menoleh, mengikuti arah jari Yuuichiro menunjuk dan mereka sama sekali tak menemukan apa pun di sana.

Guren menatap kesal, "Kau mempermainkan kami, hah!?"

"Yuuichiro suka aneh nih. Masa ada hantu di jaman modern begini..?" ucap Shinya menambahi.

 _"_ _Hallo.."_ Dan sosok itu tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang kursi. Sosok suram yang nampak diselimuti aura kehitaman.

Langsung saja ketiga laki-laki ini berteriak saking kagetnya, bahkan sampe melompat mundur sejauh beberapa langkah. Berancang-ancang dengan air suci, kertas mantra, bahkan bawang putih sekalian kalau boleh.

 _"_ _Tega kalian.. Kenapa kalian bertingkah seperti melihat hantu saja sih?"_ Sosok bersurai perak itu menunjukkan raut sedih.

"Wooo...! Ini beneran Shinya, chuy!" teriak Yuuichiro santer.

"Yuu, aku ini di sampingmu!" protes Shinya dalam wujud Mikaela.

"Sialan kau, bocah! Apa-apaan dengan wujudmu itu!? Kenapa bisa agak transparan begitu?" tambah Guren kemudian.

Sosok Mikaela dalam bentuk Shinya pun hanya menghela nafas singkat, dan menjawab, _"Karena aku ini hantu.."_

"Apa hantu?" si pemuda bermata hijau cengok.

 _"_ _Shinya-nya sudah mati, jadinya aku jadi hantu deh.."_

"UUAAAPA!?" Sontak ketiga laki-laki itu langsung berteriak lagi.

"Elu ngacok ya, Mik? Atau kurang bobok kah?" komentar Yuuichiro yang pastinya enggak percaya.

"Be- berarti tubuh gue udah jadi mayat dong?" Shinya ikutan berkomentar tapi terdengar kayak orang sedih.

"Tunggu dulu!" tambah Guren untuk komentar terakhir, "Kalau semisal Shinya sudah mati ya ini, terus kok kamu wujud arwahnya bisa Shinya gitu? Pikirku bakalan balik jadi bocah rambut kuning.."

Pernyataan dari seorang Guren mampu membuat dua manusia di sampingnya sedikit menatap curiga ke arah makhluk jejadian di sekitar mereka.

Mikaela menghela nafas, _"Maaf, tapi aku enggak tahu kenapa bisa begini.."_

"Huwaaa! Terus aku bakalan _stuck_ dalam wujud begini nih!?" Shinya langsung saja mengacak-acak surai kuningnya dengan frustasi.

"Eh, bocah sialan!" Guren langsung saja maju satu langkah sambil membentak, "Berarti elu udah jadi makhluk penasaran nih!? Kenapa gak elu balik aja ke _body_ -nya Shinya? Kali-kali aja masih ada harapan gitu.."

 _"_ _Inginnya sih begitu, om. Tapi aku sudah mencobanya dan hasilnya tubuh itu menolak untuk dimasuki. Gimana dong?"_

"Eh!? Jadi Mika beneran mati nih?" Yuuichiro yang sepertinya enggak kedengeran dari tadi akhirnya bersuara juga.

 _"_ _Sepertinya. Maafkan aku, Yuu, yang sudah pergi meninggalkanmu.."_ sesal Mikaela pelan.

"Ya enggak gitu dong!?" Guren balik bersuara, "Kalau dilihat-lihat, ini jelas banget yang mati itu Shinya, bukan Mika!"

 _"_ _Ya, memang. Makanya, aku sebagai hantu akan selalu menjaga Yuu, dan tak akan membiarkan tubuh asliku bermain-main denganmu, Guren!"_

"Apa!? Jadi ceritanya elu ngajak berantem nih!?"

 _"_ _Iya."_

"Dan kau pikir aku bakalan takut begitu!?"

 _"_ _Enggak sih sepertinya.."_

"Pergilah kau setan!"

Guren tanpa ancang-ancang langsung saja mengeluarkan kertas mantra dari dalam sakunya, kertas mantra dengan tulisan tidak jelas yang tentu saja ngebikin setan mana pun ketakutan.

"Huwaaa! Guren, tenangkan dirimu!" Shinya langsung saja bergerak memeluk si pria dengan dramatisnya.

"Oii, Guren begok! Macam mana pula kamu mau basmi-basmi Mika!?" Yuuichiro ikutan ambil tindakan, tapi enggak meluk.

Walau dalam hati Mikaela takut, namun dia masih diam menunjukkan raut datar, seperti yakin banget kalau Guren tak akan mungkin membasminya.

Dan iya memang benar. Guren berhenti di tengah jalan, enggak jadi baca mantra atau lebih kerennya sampe nyembur buat ngusir setan. Masalahnya, wujud setan yang dihadapi kali ini berbentuk uke-nya. Seme mana pun kagak bakalan tega deh buat ngebasmi setan berwujud orang yang disukainya.

"Sialan! Kenapa wujudmu musti Shinya sih!?" umpat Guren yang sepertinya mulai berkeringat dingin. Galau antara mau ngebasmi apa kagak.

Perlahan Mikaela merekahkan senyum kemenangan, _"Wah, sayang sekali ya.."_

"Tidak masuk akal!" Guren segera berbalik menghadap Shinya dalam wujud Mikaela. "Sebaiknya lakukan taktik terakhir saja.."

Shinya menunjukkan raut bingung, "Taktik bagaimana?"

Dan tanpa pikir panjang pun, Guren langsung saja menggendong Shinya dalam posisi _bridal_ dan membawanya kabur. Yang tentu saja sontak ngebikin Yuuichiro serta Mikaela terkejut.

"Guren begok, elu mau bawa ke mana Mika-nya!?" teriak Yuuichiro santer.

"Kawin lari! Udah, elu-elu pada, kagak usah gangguin gue!"

"Wah, kampret!"

 _"_ _Enggak bisa gini, Yuu.."_ ucap Mikaela mulai panik, _"Kita harus kejar mereka, jangan biarkan tubuhku dipegang-pegang sama om-om itu!"_

"Gue juga kagak mau hal itu kejadianlah! Enak saja si Guren begok itu!"

Dan Yuuichiro pun langsung saja tancap gas. Mengejar sang pelaku yang telah menculik uke-nya.

Yaahh, walau kenyataan semua itu terbalik sih. Lalu bagaimana dengan kelanjutan semuanya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END** (wtf!?)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :** btw, maafkan jika berakhir dengan sangat tidak memuaskan. saya kemungkinan bakalan berencana melanjutkan, mungkin loh ya. didoakan yang terbaik saja yaa :)

Okay, lalu mau ada yg berkomentar gak? Kritik saran, pedas manis, saya terima segala rasa...

Maaf, jika ada kesalahan ketik atau apa..

See yaa~


End file.
